Kaleidoscope
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: A few more magical schools were invited to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Incestuous brothers and a long distance love/hate relationship was only the beginning to the chaos that unfolds at Hogwarts. Harry Potter x AU!Hetalia drabbles
1. Alfred and Matthew

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Continue? Yes? No?

(Oh, and everyone is human, no countries in this)

* * *

"Look at that," Ron muttered, chewing furiously on his food that he had angrily crammed into his mouth, "Malfoy getting all cozy with Krum. He probably thinks he can suck up to him."

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing while shaking her head, "Krum is just a Quidditch player. It's not like he is Merlin himself." She said in exasperation, ignoring the warning look Harry gave her over his chalice of pumpkin juice.

"What? Did you just say that?" Ron demanded, his voice getting a little high-pitched in volume while his freckled face turn a shade of red, "This is _Krum _we're talking about!"

Hermione rubbed her temple in an attempt to soothe off the oncoming headache, "You don't need to be so fixated on just Krum," She said, giving a glance around the Great Hall, "This is quite fascinating! I don't think that so many other magical schools have been gathered at one place before!"

Harry snickered when Ron rolled his eyes this time, "Too many if you ask me," He eyed the Ravenclaw table, leering at the beautiful girls from Beauxbatons, "Though I do enjoy the sight." He ignored Hermione's offended huff.

"You don't have the best taste in women," A loud boisterous voice caused them to jump since none were expecting someone to interrupt their conversation, "But I guess I can't blame you. You Europeans are just so weird!" The Golden Trio stared blankly at the tall blond boy who was grinning brightly, "Those Frenchies are pretty damn snobby, you know."

Another boy (who greatly resembled the one who had approached them, though with a few subtle differences) put a hand on the slightly taller one's shoulder, "Alfred," He said in a soft but warning tone, "You really shouldn't say such things," He said, "You know Francis wouldn't like that."

Alfred shrugged, not looking too concerned, "You worry too much, Mattie," He sat down beside Harry without an invitation, "Anyways, the name's Alfred Jones! Who are y'all?" It honestly surprised them that he didn't recognise Harry and his scar from first glance.

Just who were these people?


	2. From the Salem Institute of Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

After Hermione and Ron had introduced themselves (and receiving a kind "those are some _weird _names," courtesy of Alfred), Harry found it his turn to tell them his name.

"Harry Potter."

He grimaced, just waiting for the shocked and awed stares and maybe a request for an autograph, but much to his surprise, all he received was a couple of blanks looks in return.

"What?" Alfred grinned, helping to himself some food (though only the food he could recognise because he heard that British food SUCKED), "Were you expecting some applause or something?" He stuffed the food into his mouth and didn't bother to wait to finish chewing it before talking.

"Alfred!" Matthew's tone sounded a little embarrassed, "You shouldn't say stuff like that!" He threw an apologetic glance towards the Golden Trio, "We haven't been here that long and you're already offending everyone!"

Hermione cleared her throat, jumping in before Harry or Ron could (simply since they looked like they were going to say something that they probably would have regretted), "Don't worry about it," She said warmly, talking directly to Matthew since Alfred was busy shovelling more food onto his plate, "May I ask what magical school you come from?"

"We are representing the North American branch for the Triwizard Tournament," Matthew said politely,"We are from the Salem Institute of Magic. My name is Matthew Jones and this is my brother, Alfred Jones. "

"Oh!" Hermione's eyes lit up in recognition, "That's in Massachusetts," She stated, looking very curious, "That's in America, Ron." She rolled her eyes at Ron's clueless look.

Alfred gasped, looking at Ron like he was from outer space, "Dude, how _can't _you know that?" He smirked, "America is only the best country in the damn world!" He boasted, though Matthew covered his mouth before he could say anything else. However, much to the disgust to the Goldren Trio, Matthew's hand flew away from Alfred's mouth while he turned a bright red and the older boy only grinned smugly at the other's clear embarrassment.

"Did... he just lick his brother's hand...?"


End file.
